


On Love's Wings (Working Title)

by WindStar27



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tag later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStar27/pseuds/WindStar27





	1. Domino Effect - Part 1

_**A/N:** _

_**First off: Rin is NOT my OC. I did this as a commission from someone. Rin is HER OC. I don't know if she wants to be credited for the character under the username I know, or some other user name. So, I will do what other writers seem to have done for her other stories- I will use the username.** _  
_**I hope it's ok: Rin is a creation of KulStudiofrom DeviantArt.** _

_**I have lost contact with her. She's not responding any more. So, AT this time, I cannot write any more than what I have, as I don't know if she likes it or not (though I was already compensated for the chapters I will be posting). I really want to know if SOMEONE likes ir. I want to know how I did with them, so far. That said, she had said I could getopinions by posting it, before I lost contact with her. Just that I had to credit Rin to her.** _

_**As for this story... She knows the games and manga. I know the anime, and what I have read ABOUT the games and manga, so, this is a melding of the 3 media formats.** _  
_**Quick Rundown, about Rin:** _  
_She is in her early/mid 20's._  
_She is afraid of heights._  
_Sheis the current pokemon champeon in Kanto._  
_She is friends with Red/Ash and Green/Blue/Gary(I know green as lLeaf, but I know Gary went by both colors because of a translation mess up)_  
_She names her pokemon._  
_She is also friends with Clair of the blackthorn Gym, Sabrina of Saffron City Gym and a few other gym leaders._  
_Her Father: is Giovanni, Brother: is Silver, Aunt: Sinnoh Champ- Cynthia._  
_Her mother (Cynthia's sister) is the former Kanto Champ._  
_She is engaged (Not of her own choice) to Gary._  
_She is in love with Falkner (he's set at about 3-4 years older than she is)_  
_Gary is the Vermillion City Gym Leader._  
_She loves her family. HOWEVER, she is against team rocket. She does what she cane, when she can, to get in their way,_  
_She and Falkner have a secret relationship, she only stays with him at night._

**_Note: Will post chapter's 2 & 3 later._ **

* * *

** Chapter #1 - Domino Effect - Part 1 **

**. **

_As he lay in his bed, his arms around the woman beside him. Falkner knew she was awake; when her soft, comfortable weight, suddenly shifted._  
His eyes were mostly closed, but he watched through his eyelashes, as she looked up at him.  
He saw the look of sadness in her beautiful crystal blue eyes, and it made his heart ache.  
For the both of them.

This situation! It was SO FRUSTRATING!

How long could they keep this up?  
He felt like a criminal, sneaking around... To a former police officer, that was not a pleasant feeling...  
He was, generally, a fairly calm, understanding young man... (Though, he would also admit, when it came to his Gym and his flying types and bird Pokemon, he was more arrogant than he cared to be, at times.  
In any other regards, he was USUALLY easy going.)  
But... This situation was wearing down his resolve and his patients.

Sometimes he was so angry he wanted to hit something.  
And, sometimes, after she left, he would go to the old gym that he had in the basement of his home, used mostly for keeping in shape when he was still an officer...  
Now it was used as a place for stress and anger relief...  
And, it was the first place he had been intimate with Rin...  
Sometimes it would take several hours at a time to calm himself down.  
There, he would hit and kick the punching bag, until his hands and arms were hurting, in some cases.

Then, he would go back to bed, alone, and fall asleep holding the pillow she had slept on.

_**'I am pitiful...'** _

He thought more often than he cared to.  
Why couldn't he just put his foot down...?  
Why did he let this go on so long?  
He knew why:  
He just loved her so much, he no longer knew what he would do without her...  
He must have become addicted to her. Not just being with her physically, but just being near her. She filled up his thoughts about 75% of the time, the other thoughts being about his Gym and his Pokemon, his father and his friends... Then the law.  
His priorities had really done a complete 180, since he met Rin... His world revolved around her, and making her happy... He felt happy, when she was.

And-yet, Rin... She would only show him any affection at night when they were alone, or a warm greeting, at any joint league events...  
It hurt.  
A great deal.  
It had become a tangible, physical, pain.  
These thoughts circled in his mind. Over and over again.  
Making the pain in his chest nearly unbearable, he was drawn back into the present- as she moved from his embrace, reaching up, gently brushing her fingers against his face.  
Still, he pretended to be asleep.  
She traced his features, as she often did, when he was awake, he would never understand why his face fascinated her so.

But there had been times when she would whisper how unbelievably BEAUTIFUL and delicate, he was, as she did this. He did not like being called beautiful... What man would?  
That was a reference for a woman, not a man... Delicate was even worse.  
But still, he always got a shiver of desire coursing over his skin and a thrill of pride, that she was his and she loved him as much as she seemed to, in those moments... Other times, when they weren't alone.  
He was just SO confused...  
He knew it was selfish... But, he wanted to be the only thing she saw.

She sighed softly and then shifted, turning from her cuddled position against his chest, and he felt her start to get up. They had done this so many times now.  
But this was the first time he'd been awake when she left. Her long ebony hair, lose around her bare body slid against his skin, as she moved, tickling it, making a shiver run through him.  
Briefly reminding him of the night before when she had been on top of him, her hair a curtain around them, as they made love.  
She'd finally collapsed onto his chest, both breathing heavily, as he buried his hands in her hair and whispered that he loved her... The memories made his lower body react a bit, he bit back a groan as he felt himself harden against her hip.

She must have felt it, she paused and looked under the blanket with a giggle. Then she started to get up again.  
3 and a half years.  
Over 3 years, this had been going on, now. Almost 4 years...  
He had had enough.  
His arms tightened around her before she could get up, and she froze. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck, nipping the flesh there and licking it, feeling satisfied as a shiver ran down her body. he turned the gentle play of his mouth over her neck and shoulder, into a set of love bites and obvious hickies. He did this to any part of her skin there that had been left exposed by some of her hair (some hair was behind, and, some of it, was in front of, her shoulder).  
She whimpered softly, he wasn't biting hard enough to hurt, but it was definitely getting a reaction from her body. She shifted her hips against him, trying to release the growing pressure that was at her center. He stopped with a groan, resting his forehead against her shoulder, as her hips brushed his hardening length...

"Stay..."

He said softly against her skin.  
He felt her relax. He smiled, relaxing as well. Maybe that was all it would take... Maybe she'd-But then his heart sank as she spoke.

"I can't. It's almost sunrise..."

She sighed softly. No matter how much she wanted to stay with him.  
Wrapped in his arms. She just couldnt.  
His temper flared, he tried to stomp on it, but still, he growled softly in anger.

"I could tie you to this bed, Rin!  
I could keep you here... This is all we do anyway..."

He said, his voice hardening a bit from his frustration.  
She gave him a startled look over her shoulder.

He growled softly in frustration, and in the next instant, he had turned her onto her back and pinned her hands on either side if her head, as he claimed her lips, like he'd done so often before.  
However, this kiss was heated and deep from the start. Fueled by his own chaotic emotions.  
His tongue invading her mouth to war with her own.  
She moaned and arched into his body. His actions fueling the growing desire that had started with his kisses on her neck and shoulder... He released one of her hands, the fingers of his other, threading through the hand he still held captive.  
Her free hand slid up his back, finding its way into his hair, as she responded to his kisses with her own annoyance fueled kisses.  
He slid a knee between her thighs, she whimpered, feeling her need for him building. She opened her legs, hooking one around his waist. And he groaned, nipping at her lips as he thrust into her deeply.

She arched her back, her nails digging into his skin as he began thrusting in and out of her, she could feel his aggravation in his movements, tears sprang to her closed eyes, from feeling responsible for upsetting him, as she moved with him.  
He broke the kiss, grunting with every thrust into her, as he pressed his face into her shoulder.  
Breathing hard, he slid a hand under her back, causing her to gasp, as he altered her position slightly. Penetraiting her more deeply.

"Falkner..."

A while later, she cried out, clinging to him, as she finally felt her walls tightening around him, still, he gripped her hips, thrusting harder and faster, as his lips now suckled at one of her breasts, her hands were both in his hair now, as she cried out from another climax.  
Finally she felt his erratic thrusts stop as he slammed himself into her and groaned as he found his own release. Then he collapsed on top of her. Holding her close, he was still deeply inside her. He could feel her body still pulsating around him.

Finally, after a while, he leaned up and captured her swollen lips in a hungry and demanding kiss.  
When he broke the kiss. She gently carressed his face, her eyes studying him.  
Blue/green eyes were showing only love for her, no ill intent- and some barely hidden anger... But she knew the anger was not necessarily at her.  
It was this situation...

"Please, Rin... Stay? I'm tired of this! I love you so much! I want to take you on dates in the sunlight. I want to do more than look forward to seeing you in bed a few nights a week! All we do now is meet and make love! I feel like that's all that is between us, these days... I want to be able to say that you're mine, in public! I want us to get mar-"

"You would cage a bird...?"

That hurt! It had hit him like a knife to the chest.  
She felt his breath rush out in a soft gasp, a look of overwhelming pain crossed his eyes.  
He had even flinched a bit.  
Yet, still he looked at her, hovering over her, she looked back with wide eyes, she hadn't expected that comment hurt him as much as it obviously had.

Finally, she felt his body tense over hers.  
He looked like he was going to say something, but, instead he just shook his head, disconnected their intimate bond (she stifled a whimper as he pulled himself from inside of her so suddenly... The feeling of emptiness overcoming her, as he was no longer inside of her) and then he had rolled off of her, muttering a barely audible:

"That's not fair..."

As he pulled the blankets up to his shoulders, and hunched them. His voice was full of pain.

"... Not fair at all, Rin."

She could barely hear his words.  
His voice was suddenly weak, and it broke with his words...  
She sat up and turned to look at her lover, he had curled on his other side, facing away from her.  
She held the sheet over her chest as she leaned towards him.  
Worried.  
She couldn't see his face, he had allowed his hair to fall into his eyes.

"Falkner I-..."

She reached out to gently touch his shoulder, it tensed even more.

"DON'T!"

She flinched.

"Just, don't touch me... I don't know what I might do..."

He had never before raised his voice to her over this matter...  
He had turned his head a bit, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
She saw the hurt in his eyes. Eyes that she so often loved to gaze into.  
His eyes, though showing hurt, were also showing his anger...  
They stared at each other and then she tried to speak again.

"Falkn-"

But he cut her off, this time- he was no-longer so angry, just infinitely sad.

"Just..."

What she could hear of his disappointed sounding voice, was making her sad.  
He swallowed...  
And then he went back to laying facing away from her.

"Please Rin, if you're going, then... Just... Go."

His voice sounded so defeated.  
He shut his eyes tightly, as he felt the bed shift with her movements.  
The room was dark and silent, the only sounds came from the open balcony window, which let a breeze in, to rustle the drapes on either side. And the sound of her movements. The graphic of her clothes, as they slid over her skin.

"I'll come back in 2 days? At the usual time... In the evening?"

She finally said gently as she finished getting dressed. He said nothing.

"Falkner...?"

_**'Just go, already!'** _

He thought, his eyes stinging with his hurt feelings.

"Are you asleep...?"

He wished he was- he wished this was a horrible dream...

"Ok... Well, I love you, Falkner..."

_**'I love you, too, Rin...'** _

He thought sadly...

"Falkner?"

He felt her press her lips to his, it was a great effort that helped him remain unresponsive with her lips against his own... And then, he heard her leave the room...  
Once he was sure she was gone, he sat up.  
The sheet and blanket pooling around his hips as he leaned against the headboard.  
Silent tears trailed down his face.

This had been the first time that he had awoken just before she left in the early morning hours.  
Waking up alone was far worse, but this... It held a special kind of pain.  
He felt so alone! These days... Sometimes... He felt like she was only with him for the sex...  
Finally, he drew his blanket covered knees to his chest, and, wrapping his arms around them, he started to cry into the fabric.  
He hated feeling like this! It was so aggravating!  
He rarely let anyone see him like this, even Rin.  
And, now he had... He knew that she was listening outside his door... But, he had held back as much as he could... He loved her so much that it hurt!

* * *

Meanwhile, outside his bedroom door, Rin leaned against the smooth wood, her own tears starting, a hand over her mouth and nose, to muffle her own sounds of sadness, as she heard him start to sob in the room behind her.

She felt like she was slowly crushing his spirit.  
Never before had that thought occurred to her. How could she keep this up, if that was the case... But she loved him so much! This situation was painful for her too! Finally, she clenched her fists, and bit her lip until it bled.  
Once she had a grip on her emotions, she left his door.

She made her way out of his house, into his aviary, all of his birds knew her by now, so they didn't think much of her passing through, until she tripped on something.  
She fell and landed on her knees, beside where his hoothoot perched, deeply asleep.

"Hoot-Hoohoot!?"

The owl said, blinking at her, startled as she landed before him.

She blinked, the Pokemon turned its head almost upside down, as it examined it's master's lover.  
She then started crying again. Not because she was hurt.  
She had been trying to hold her emotions in.  
But, when she looked at his birds, she realized what she had done and said, and she knew, then, that she had really hurt him with her words.  
Comparing their situation to him caging her... When he couldn't stand to have birds caged!

"Oh... Falkner... I'm so, SO... Sorry Falkner... I... I'm so very... Sorry..."

She sobbed.  
Huddling in on herself and crying until she fell asleep right there.  
About an hour later, just as the sun was climbing, fully, into the sky, she woke up, and rushed to leave, she usually didn't do this often, but she asked her Gardevoir to teleport her to her home in Kanto.

* * *

Several days went by, and they didn't see each other. She didn't come back, like she had said.  
This caused him to start to worry about her, why hadn't she come back...  
Maybe she was just busy being the champion of Kanto. After all, he was busy being a Gym leader in Johto.  
Her position had to be more taxing... Maybe...  
One day, though, he was injured, in a battle. A particularly violent fight between his Pigeot, and a challenger's Pokemon, had caused him to be caught in the backlash of wind from his own Pokemon's wings.

He would later admit that it had been his own carelessness.  
That, he'd been thinking about something else, and off of his game.  
He'd been blown clear off of the top of his Gym.  
He might have died, considering how high up his Gym was, from the ground. If his Pigeot hadn't saved him, well... He really loved that bird!  
After that, he gave the Challenger their Zephyr badge, and then he closed the Gym for the time being, and retired for the rest of the day, nursing some scrapes and bruises.

As the evening drew.  
His Gym's referee had called Jenine one of the leaders of the fuchsia city gym. This was done after Falkner had told his father to leave him alone.  
They were thinking that her company might help him.  
After all, the two had known each other for years, being close, like siblings.  
But, she ended up leaving soon after she arrived.  
She had quickly realized his foul mood would not be helped by her being there.  
She was younger than Rin, but... She knew what he needed, and it wasn't his friend. It was his lover.

She was one of the few people who knew about his relationship with the champion of Kanto. Mortey, and his father being the only other ones who he had told...  
She knew he'd be mad at her, thinking her meddling, likely.  
But, when she got back to Fuchsia city, she called Rin anyway, and told her that he'd been hurt.  
Rin did not like Jenine all that much- she didn't hate her, actually, she might like her a lot, if not for one thing... In Rin's opinion, the younger girl was far too close to Falkner. Rin knew she was too jealous. But she couldn't help it.  
After Jenine finished telling her what had happened, Rin hung up on her and left.  
All Jenine could do, was; hope that she'd made the right choice in calling the older girl.  
She hoped it would not make matters worse...

**...Chapter End...**

* * *

 

**Disclaimer-**

**I was compensated for my time. Nothing else. I claim no ownership of the series or characters.**


	2. Domino Effect - Part 2

 

**Chapter #2 - Domino Effect - Part 2**

.

 _When Rin got there, he had been sleeping, it was the mid-afternoon. Rather than late afternoon into early evening. She could see his bruised face and arms, his chest too. There were tiny scrapes all over his skin, as well as some larger gashes here and there..._  
A soft groan left his throat as he felt a cool hand brushing the hair from his face.  
Unintentionally, he leaned into her hand-

"Rin..."

He whispered longingly, as he started to wake up.

"Falkner?"

His eyes flew open. Rin was kneeling beside his bed, looking very worried.

"Rin..."

She smiled and started to remove her hand.  
But he grabbed it and pressed a soft love bite and then a kiss, to her palm.  
She blushed, she always had, and likely always would, do so when he showed her such affection.  
Despite that being the least intimate thing he had done to her over the years.

"You didn't come back..."

Was all he said, and she felt her chest tighten with regret.

"I'm sorry. After what I said, I..."

Her words froze in her throat, he had pulled her to him a bit roughly, and then, he kissed her, cutting her off.

"I'm just glad you're finally here."

He whispered, against her lips before claiming them again.  
She moaned, as she kissed him back.  
Soon, she found herself under him in the bed, her arms pinned on either side of her head, her lose raven hair fanned out under, and, behind her, she blinked up at him.

"Aren't you injured?"

She asked with a smile.

"I'd have to be dead to not want you."

He said and kissed her again.  
She responded by kissing him back, and once he released her hands, she threaded her fingers through his hair; as his own hands started to wander.

* * *

Some time later, she lay naked in his arms with her body spooned to his. His arms around her and, he had buried his nose in her hair.  
Both were still breathless, and a cooling sweat glistened on their bodies.  
Both were also still wide awake, they were thinking.  
Neither wanted to be the first to say what was on their minds.  
Both afraid.  
Finally, though, Rin was the one who lost the battle of patience, (as usual, in their relationship).  
And what she was to say would start a nasty domino effect.

"Listen, Falkner..."

Her voice was soft. A bit sad.

"Hmmm?"

She smiled, feeling him move to peer down at her face from behind.

"You are making it hard to apologize, you know..."

She said softly, and she looked at him. When he saw the serious look in her blue eyes, he sighed.

"You don't have to, but, go ahead, if you must."

He sat back to give her some room, and she sat up.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you... What I said that day... I knew it would hurt you."

He sighed, but before he could speak, she started talking again.

"But, I was just so frustrated. It's not easy to leave you, I like being with you. I love you. But, I have no choice."

His heart stilled. It felt like the earth had stopped turning. He waited.

"No choice...?"

He repeated after a minute. He was looking at her from under his bangs.  
She nodded, not paying attention, she didn't pick up on his tone of voice, or the sudden mood change.  
He had his elbows on his knees and had his forehead in his hands, she couldn't see his face.

"Well, you know who my father is..."

"What does Giovanni have to do with us? I'm not in love with him. I'm (-and, I say thank god for this fact-) not sleeping with HIM. I am, with you, though. On both accounts..."

He was a bit annoyed now.  
There was a slight growl of frustration in his soft voice.  
It always came back to her status and her damn family!  
They were both adults, damn it!  
She had to get a grip on her own life... Despite the anger and annoyance, in his words, she giggled at what he had said, but when he gave her a hard look, she sighed and went on.

"You were a police officer-"

"It's not like YOU'RE the criminal..."

He pointed out. She nodded and he relaxed a bit.

"It's not just that, though."

He sighed.

**'Of course that wasn't the only issue... '**

He loved, no, adored her. But... It was never just one thing, with her. He thought sadly, waiting for her to continue after a prompt of:

"What else is there, Rin?"

She looked at him. Her eyes were huge and confused.

"You do remember that I'm still engaged to Blue, right?"

Again, his heart stilled. This time he was sure that the Pokemon world had really stopped turning.

"You said you were going to find a way to break it off with Gary Oak..."

This was said in a rather cold tone. One she still did not notice. She nodded sadly.

"I know. I just..."

"You just... What!? Your still engaged, then? You told me YEARS ago, that you would end it!"

She froze, just now picking up on the strange note in his voice. She looked at him more closely...  
He was so upset, she could see him shaking with the repressed rage...

"Y-ye... Yes? Falkner... I-I thought that you knew. After all, I didn't tell you that I had broken it off with-"

"Your still engaged..."

He repeated and leaned back, he had his eyes closed, running both hands over his face, and he gave a weak, sarcastic laugh.

"I just assumed that you had done it... I guess I was stupid."

He whispered, more to himself than to her.

"F-Falkner...?"

He was making her nervous, now. He had never sounded like this before... Then his eyes were directed at her, a sharp, hard look in them.

"Who do you love, Rin? Him or me...?"

"I... Wait, W-W... Wh-what?"

He cast an angry glance at her from the corner of his eyes, which were now almost completely dark green. They altered with his moods. When they were bluer, he was happy.  
When they were greener- he was angry. When they were closer to black, he was sad...

"You heard me."

He said in a voice that she was sure he must have used on criminals, when he was still an officer...

"I-it should b... B-be obvious..."

She stuttered.

"Is it? Doesn't seem that way, to me, "

"What's gotten into you?!"

"Nothing, I just realized that the woman I am in love with, has been engaged the whole time.  
I was stupid to assume that you had broken it off. Like you PROMISED me!  
I should have known that it was more than your father and status as the Kanto Champion that was keeping you from staying till the morning. Damnit, RIN! Do you love HIM or ME!"

He had raised his voice a bit. He was now no longer leaning against his headboard and wall, he was looking directly at her. She frowned slightly.... He hardly ever raised his voice, what had gotten into him...?

"Falkner..."

"Answer me, Rin!"

"I love you!"

She yelled, not sure if she wanted to cry or hit him!

"Then forget about Gary!  
Stay with me. As it stands now, and if I could do so, I'd make the sun stop burning so that you would never leave me. I love you so much it hurts!"

Her eyes widened as he continued.

"If you love me the way you claim, then why am I the one suffering?  
Why am I only able to see you at night?  
Why am I the one making exceptions?  
All we do anymore is meet and have sex!  
We talk a little bit, yeah.  
But I want to be able to say that you're MINE, and I am YOURS! I want to take you on public dates!  
I want to be with you more than a few hours a night, every few days!  
WHY THE HELL IS HE STILL YOUR FIANCE...? WHY, RIN!"

She felt her eyes stinging.

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT HIM, TOO! OK? We've known each other so long and he seems to be set on me. I can never find the right time. I-"

"Have you slept with him?"

"What?! No, I-"

"Does he make your toes curl in pleasure, does he make your heart flutter, does he treat you like the goddess that you should be treated? Does he LOVE you like I love you!? Is he a slave, to your every wish? As I am, to nearly, every one of yours?"

"Falkner..."

"You don't know, do you?"

"The answers... I know the answers to some of those... But-"

"Then you are in love with him. Maybe you'd rather be with him..."

She slapped him then. He blinked at her, a hand slowly rising to cover his stinging cheek..

"And what about Janine?"

_**'Here we go, again..... She always accuses me of being with my friend!'** _

He thought sadly. His anger was still fueling his words, though...

"What about her!? She's a friend. I have no romantic or lustful feelings towards her. Nor have I ever been in any kind of a relationship with her. She's like my kid sister! Unlike you and Gary!"

"I've seen the way she looks at you!"

He snorted.

"So? She can look all she wants. I love you!"

"She-"

"Listen to us."

He laughed again, once more it sounded angry and sarcastic.

"You started this... -She has feelings for you!"

She responded and his eyes hardened.

"What if she does? She's too young, I'm not interested in a girl nearly 10 years younger than I am... No, I did not start this. If you loved me, you wouldn't still be engaged to fucking Gary "Blue" Oak!"

He said as he used her nick name for the younger man, and he went on.

"- Further more, You would not slip in and out of my bed like it was a sinful crime! You would be my WIFE, by now! Probably already carrying our child as well, if I had my way!"

The thought of having his baby, made her pause, she blushed, She thought that she might really love to have his baby... But then she let her anger take over once more.

"And I repeat. What about Janine?"

"MY GOD! LET THAT GO! SHE'S A FRIEND, RIN. Our fathers were gym leaders, we grew up knowing each other! She's like my damn sister, I don't fancy feeling like I'm incestuous, even if we aren't related, that's how I would feel!"

"But, how is that diff-"

"Don't even go there! Don't even ask me that. I was never engaged to, or in love with, Janine."

Repeating what he had said earlier.

"I'm not in love with Gar-"

"THEN END THE G. DAMN ENGAGEMENT TOMORROW!"

He yelled. She frowned at him, then looked away. She was thinking about what had been said.

"..."

The minutes ticked by, and finally Falkner spoke again.  
His voice still hard, yet, very sad, as well.  
The tone came from the effort of keeping his emotions in check...

"Go... Please."

"Falk-?"

"I said: go, Rin. Just... Leave, now. Please..."

"But, we..."

"We need time apart. Leave now. Don't come back for a while..."

He said, forcing a cold note into his voice. She frowned, and then threw a pillow at him. It was thrown so hard that he fell out of the bed, yelping from the injuries that he had sustained during his fall earlier in the day, as they were aggravated from his tumble from the bed...

"Fine! You're being a real bastard, right now!"

He looked over the edge of his bed, at her. Did she even care that she had just hurt him? He wondered, as he eyed her. He was seriously tempted to send that pillow back at her, but... He would not stoop that low. And the pain in his leg from the fall then and now, he didn't want to move just yet.

"- And you, my love, are acting like a spoiled child..."

He said, his voice still sad...

"I wonder why I even came!"

She snapped, as she got up-  
She started to ramble...

"I shouldn't have come back. I don't know what happened when you fell, maybe you got some sort of brain damage or something, when you went off the Gym roof!"

She said, ranting as she got dressed, and then she really put her foot in it.

"Next time, I don't care if you fall! Die for all I care...!"

Her voice broke on the words as she started to cry, then she looked at him, her expression startled.  
She hadn't meant that! Oh, god... she hadn't meant to say that!  
How could she say that to hi-

"Get out, Rin."

He said stiffly. His voice had gotten deadly cold as his startled expression turned to one of infinite sadness and pain.  
She opened her mouth to say something else, but then she closed it again, tears were running down her face as she, left without another word.  
Once outside, as she was leaving his property, she heard him yell in frustration and then the shattering of glass as the pillow was lobbed at his closed balcony doors.  
That throw had had so much force from his anger and frustration, that it had broken the doors open and they slammed against the furniture on the balcony behind them, that was what broke them.

* * *

Several weeks later:

* * *

 

Sabrina blinked at Rin. She had just listened to Rin cry at her, about her fight with Falkner.

"To an extent, I agree with him. And you went WAY overboard... Seriously, how could you leave without trying to mend things after saying you hoped he died!?"

She said as calmly as she could, as her friend blinked wet eyelashes at her in confusion.  
She just didn't know what to do.

"Your not stupid Rin, Damnit! Think before you say things like that!"

It had been a few weeks now, since she walked out of his home, and it had been eating at her.  
Of her friends and colleagues, of the ones she liked enough to ash advice from; Agatha, of the Elite 4, she was too old to care about Rin's problems, and would flat out tell her she was an ass... if she tried to talk to the older woman.  
She wasn't that close to her anyway.  
It would be the same with Lorelei of the Elite 4-though, she was a bit closer to Rin's age.

Misty was still friends with Ash and Gary.  
She was too close to that situation. Though she was fixated somewhat on Ash.  
And anyway, she was not so close to Rin as she was to the two boys and Brock, Of Pewter City...

Rin might have been able to ask Steven of Hoenn, for advice... But he'd always been like a protective older brother to her. She didn't know how he would act if he knew what was happening... He might go after Falkner, for all she knew...

Of her other friends; Flannery was all the way in Hoenn too.

Clair, in Johto was busy... And involved with Rin's other friend, Lance. As well as both of her friends being collogues to Falkner...  
So, they were too close to Falkner anyway... Tate and Liza were too young...  
And that left her best friend, Sabrina.  
Though... she tended to be a bit harsh with her critiques, at times... Rin always felt calm with her.  
So, she came to see Sabrina and ask her advice.

"Rin, did you hear me!"

Her friend said sharply. Rin nodded slowly, trying to get her brain back on track.

"I did! Gods... This is such a mess..."

"You're telling me! Seriously, was he right? All you two do anymore is have sex?"

Run blushed. She hadn't realized that, until he had mentioned it...

"Well, I... When I get there, I have so little time, we talk a bit, when were undressing each other..."

She finally admitted with a sigh.

Sabrina just looked at her. She didn't want the details of what they did, she could gather that miluch from the card reading she was doing for her friend.

"How long has this been going on?"

She asked with a sigh, getting a headache, she rubbed her temples.

"You mean us having sex?"

"No, you told me when that started! Just, tell me how long that's been the most of what you two do, how long has it been since you went on dates?"

"We can't do that, what if my mom sees us?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"How old are you, again?"

"I'm 25..."

"How long are you going to let your mom do this? She's ruling your life, ruining it!"

Rin moaned in frustration, as she ran her hands through her hair again in agitation.  
It's not that she was naïve... She had long since, ceased being so.  
However, she was completely clueless about how to fix this without hurting anyone.  
She didn't want Blue, which was her nickname for Gary, to be hurt.

She didn't want to be hurt.

She didn't want her father, mother or her aunt Cynthia, hurt. She didn't want to hurt Falkner anymore than she already had... She knew her mother, Aunt and father would be pissed... Her father especially, considering that Falkner was on the other side of the law, of sorts, from him...

She knew she could be selfish and she knew she could be too prideful.  
That was a fatal flaw of hers... As Sabrina often told her.  
But knowing about those flaws and being able to overcome them, that was another thing entirely. She watched Sabrina as she sat across the table from her doing tarot readings.  
Rin had said long ago, that she wouldn't ask Sabrina to use her powers like this, but she needed help.

"What do they say?"

She asked Sabrina anxiously, changing the subject, this was the 7th time since she arrived, that she had asked her friend about the reading... Sabrina had run through her reading 4 times, doing it again, hoping they were wrong...  
Sabrina's eyes darted up to her friend then back down to the most recently turned over card... The same one, again...

"You really don't want to know..."

Was all the psychic said as she eyed her friend again.

"Why?"

"Anyway-"

Sabrina said, ignoring the question, as she suddenly swept the cards off the table in a rare show of her own agitation...

"My advice, is to not rely on those cards or on my powers. You need to think. You need to examine your feelings about everyone involved and see who your heart, and soul ache for the most... If I loved him, the way you claim to, I would NOT treat Falkner the way you have been. Even if it hurt others."

Rin sighed and nodded as she got to her feet.

"Alright... Thanks, Sabrina..."

She said turning to leave.  
However, Sabrina called out to her, and when Rin turned to look at her closest friend again. Sabrina was eyeing the stack of cards. Her eyes shifted back to Rin after a second. Slowly, she ran her eyes over her friend, finally letting her eyes make their way to her friend's face.

"Whatever you do. You should make a choice... Make it SOON, Run. Or you'll regret it."

Rin wanted to ask her why, but she knew better than to do so.  
She nodded instead of asking her question. She had a feeling what Sabrina was trying to tell her...

"Thanks, Sabrina."

Sabrina just nodded and with that, Rin left. She had no idea that Falkner had chosen to search his own thoughts and feelings, in the same way that she would. Just remembering everything that she meant to him and what they'd been through.

* * *

Falkner was laying on a lounge in his aviary at that same moment. He was watching the stars through the glass roof of the large room.  
He was the only one awake, his birds were all sleeping around him.  
Just being near them often helped him to focus and think.  
His arms were folded behind his head.  
Thinking was fairly all he had done since they had had their argument.  
He had left the Gym closed for the time. The league wasn't too thrilled with him for that.  
His father was annoyed as well. Worried that the league would de-certify the gum if he kept it inactive for any length of time.

And, he had to admit, his father might be right.

However... This was too important to him. To his, no, all of their futures...  
So, he didn't give a damn at the moment, about the league!  
He had to figure out what he should do about him and Rin. That was all that mattered at the moment.  
He would still have his birds, if he lost the Gym's certification.  
He would still have the gym, for that matter...

But, if he lost Rin, that was it.  
He wouldn't have her anymore...  
The sheer thought of it had a thrill of fear running down his body and leaving a nearly unbearable pain in his chest... His eyes stung as well from the prospect of losing her!  
They had both said, and done, hurtful things that night.  
They had been both at fault, that night.  
But... He had his pride as well and, damnit!  
He had not been wrong to be upset!  
He loved her so much and yet she... She was still engaged to that Oak kid from Pallet town!  
Why couldn't she break it off...?  
She told Falkner that she didn't love Gary Oak.  
Why wouldn't she, couldn't she just break it off with the kid?

**_...Chapter End..._ **


End file.
